


Uncle Gabriel

by WinchesterGranger



Series: Righteous Man, Devil Boy and Divine Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Godfather Gabriel, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGranger/pseuds/WinchesterGranger
Summary: Gabriel has a goddaughter and what he learns about her during his time with her, impresses him. But what will happen when she makes friends with two idiots, one of which who has a mortal enemy. Drawing her deeper and deeper into her world's chaos and what is he willing to do to keep her safe. Including but not excluding buddying up with an annoying old wizard with ridiculous plans and avoiding detection of his brothers. O Hi, Joshua.Cannon couples to start with, but will diviate later on.First Part of Righteous Man, Devil Boy and Divine Magic





	1. Angel as A Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fair warning drastic changes to the plot of Harry Potter will accrue from The Prisoner of Askaban onward.  
> Special thanks to my beta reader QueenVulca. You're awesome.  
> Also obviously I own nothing.

He didn't quite know what to make of the tiny bundle of pink blankets and rosy skin Helen had handed him. Granted he was happy that it had stopped screaming and regaling, once the child’s mother had handed the baby to him. Not quite sure what to do Gabriel started looking for David, in the vain hope of unloading the child onto a responsible adult. Who better than the father himself, who seemed to be having a very serious conversation with his mother-in-law? Smirking he began to stride over to his friend.

"I hope you are not about to pass up precious bonding time with your Godchild, Gabe?" The voice of his best friend came from behind him, stopping Gabriel in his tracks. Placing a sugary sweet smile on his face he turned back towards the new mother.

"Of course not. Whatever do you think of me?" He said with a fake hurt expression before meeting Helen's sceptical look with an apologetic one. When she didn't soften up he began whining,

"I'm sorry Helen, but what do you want me to do?"

Helen gave a huff of annoyance. "I want my daughter to spend time with her Godfather." Crossing her arms, she looked at him. Feeling the guilt rise within him Gabriel opened his mouth to say something. She raised her hand to silence him. "No. It's fine. I'll just take Hermione and leave you alone. You obviously have something better to do. Close the door on your way out." Pulling the bundle out of his grasp she made her way over to her husband.

Moments like this confused him. He was a divine soldier, an archangel of the Lord. Granted an archangel on the run, but an angel nonetheless. He shouldn't feel guilty because of one woman, who he happened to have become quite attached to, was angry with him. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to become friends with Helen. It confused him, even more, when she had asked him to give her away at her wedding to David, as her father wasn't around. However, the rug was completely ripped out from underneath him when she had asked him to be the Godfather of her child. Not knowing what to say, he had just nodded. And that is exactly how he had gotten into this mess, simply by not wanting to disappoint his friend!

Sighing, he made his way over to his friend once more. He had thought to become a trickster God was going to cure him of his conscience?. Apparently not. Clearing his throat, he held his arms open.

"Hand over the little stinker." Watching her brown eyes lighten with joy she carefully placed the now awake baby into his arms.

"Hold her head!" She hissed.

"I will." Rocking the little girl in his arms he watched her intently. Her eyes wide staring over his shoulders. Gabriel didn't spend a lot of time around infants but he did know that their eyes couldn't detect actual shapes this early on. Still, something about the steadiness of the baby's gaze and interest in the area of his wings unnerved him a bit. A wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Hello Hermione," he spoke softly. "I'm your Uncle Gabriel. We're going to have a lot of fun together. At least if your mother has anything to do with it."


	2. Hermione, what a strange little girl you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Gabriel Bonding.

Gabriel, being the trickster God that he was, hadn't stuck around with the Grangers for too long. Not that he wasn't happy to be considered a part of the family. No, that wasn't it. Gabriel had things to do- having fun, making people pay, avoiding his brothers as well as any other pagan God he may have unknowingly pissed off on his way, pranking himself around the world. That was actually his main reason. He couldn't risk having his brothers know, that he was alive and he most certainly didn't want Michael anywhere near his friends. 

Especially, little Hermione. 

Of course, he would still visit. Helen had made sure to make him swear that he would come visit every year and one Christmas every other year. The woman was a tyrant, who didn't know how literal his swear was as he was forced to swear over the Bible. If she ever found out that he couldn't break the oath, he'd be done for.

During his first visit, Gabriel was forced to realise that Hermione's strange behaviour at the christening wasn't just a one-off thing. One year later, when visiting them on Helens birthday, one-year-old Hermione was very cranky and when she had begun crying, the lights had begun to flicker and some of the bulbs had even exploded.  
This had scared the crap out of the former angel. Not to mention her poor parents. His littlie goddaughter had, without a doubt, caused the minor disaster and this was frightening. He was worried that either David or Helen had done something incredibly stupid and sold their daughter's future to that abomination, Azazel. However, after his initial fear he had to remind himself that he couldn't sense anything demonic around her. Thank His Father. Still worried he felt like he had to call upon one of his more questionable associates to do a little check, only to find nothing.

The strange things only kept coming. One Christmas he had bought her the Roald Dah collection, which she immediately devoured. Only for him to find her in her bedroom with books floating around her head, a copy of Matilda cracked open in front of her. Even through his shock Gabriel couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. If she hadn't looked up at him with such a serious little face, he would have continued laughing.

The most shocking to him was that one time when Helen and David had left her with him when they had visited him in America, to go to a dentist convention in DC. ( He had laughed for goo three hours at the mere notion of such a thing existing.) He was having a great time. Hermione was easily riled up and winding her up and watching her go was one of his favourite things. Her bushy hair was bouncing around her as she ran after him attempting to climb on top of his furniture to take back the book that he had stolen from her. When she had finally caught his arm and snatched the book out of his hand, looking very pleased with herself, she sat down on the old lumpy couch, cracking the heavy maths book open and began to read.

"Hey! Stinker why do you want this book back anyway?" Scrunching up his nose he glared at the book that was taking the attention of his goddaughter away from him.

"It's interesting."

"Oh, is it as interesting as this?" Quickly grabbing her around her tiny waist and flipping her upside down, laughing as Hermione let out a little squeal as she dropped the book and let out a shocked laughed.

"Uncle Gabe put me down!" Shaking her a little he let out a disbelieving sound.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Stinker. Not until you pay attention to your good old Uncle Gab." Her head began turning a little red with the blood rush. 

Huffing a little, she nodded "Fine!" and with a swift motion, he drops Hermione back on the couch, conjuring up a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth. "Don't tell your mother!" He warned, pulling a board game from thin air. Sighing inwardly at how lame he became around his little charge, he sat down across from her. "I'm the car." After an hour of frustrating gameplay (honestly, the kid was too smart for her own good), he noticed her staring at something behind him. Once again he had the feeling, that odd feeling, that she saw more than most people, more than she should be able to.

"What?" He asked looking behind himself. Quickly looking away, she shook her head and said

"Nothing."

"No that wasn't nothing. What are you looking at?" Mumbling underneath her breath, she answered him.

"Okay, I know I'm not that old but you really need to speak up." She mumbled again, causing him to sigh. Raising an eyebrow at her he lifted her head. "What was that?"

"Why do you have wings?" His mouth dropped open, staring at her in shock. She immediately put her down again with a worried look on her face.

"Now you think I'm crazy," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"No….No! How long have you been able to see them?" 

Looking at him with an odd expression she answered him cautiously: "I can't see them all the time. Just every now and then." He nodded.

'What an interesting development' he thought as he looked at her again. "Well...Hermione, what do you know about angels?"


	3. A Magical 11th Birthday part one

So, it turns out that being an angelic runaway severs your ties to Heaven, who knew? Well, Gabriel had been wondering. The more time he spent with Hermione, the clearer it became to him what exactly she was and boy... did he feel stupid when it dawned on him.

Of course, she was a witch! The fear he had of her being a psychic was unfounded. Thank his father. He wasn't sure if he could have dealt with the grief this would have brought his new found family. The irritation Gabriel had felt when he had realised that his "angelic intuition" was almost nonexistence. If it wasn't for the foreboding feelings he got every once in a while, he would have assumed he was completely cut off. But during the build up to Hermione's eleventh birthday, Gabriel had a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. He knew that 11 was an important age for witches and wizards but Gabriel was getting the sense that something else was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it. So on September 19th, Gabriel decided to spend time celebrating Hermione's birthday with the Grangers.

"Look who I found lurking outside in the street!" Helen chimed, pulling a smirking Gabriel into the brightly decorated living room where the adults had gathered. Scanning the room, he noticed that all of the parents that were gathered watching their children playing were Hermione's aunts and uncles. Didn't Hermione's friend's parents want to stay for the party?

Waving at the occupants, he nodded in David's direction who was looking pained at his mother-in-law, Maria. Hermione's grandmother looked as equally pained at the food her son-in-law had prepared. Which suspiciously became burnt once Gabriel stepped closer. Grinning at his friend's relieved expression, he sat opposite him. Maria turned to greet him with a smile. "Gabriel, how nice to see you again." She offered him a hug, which he gingerly accepted. Shooting David a look over her shoulder, he snorted.

"Come on Maria, don't strangle him. I'm sure Hermione would have a problem with you asphyxiating her favourite uncle." Gabriel let out a choking sound to mask his laughter. David only brought out the big words when he felt inferior. It was hilarious to watch. Raising her eyebrow Maria gave him a devastating glare. David immediately shrivelled back into the couch. David was saved from a lecture by Helen who took a seat next to Gabriel.

"Speaking of the birthday girl, has anyone seen her?" Concerned she looked out of the window into the garden. Which, now that Gabriel had given his full attention to, noticed contained Hermione's cousins but no Hermione.

"I thought she was playing with Henry." David shook his head, at Maria.

"No, Henry's gone to have his nap. I haven't seen her since." Gabriel sighed. 

"I think I know where to find her," he said before heaving himself out of his seat and made his way to her father's study. Judging by the open window, his guess had been correct. Awkwardly squishing himself through the window, he stumbled onto the garage roof where Hermione was sitting with a book open in her lap.

"Considering you can zap yourself everywhere," she began not looking up from her book, "why didn't you just zap yourself onto the roof? Save yourself the embarrassment of whatever that was." Grinning, he sat next to her, letting his legs dangling over the edge, looking like an overgrown child, he smirked at her.

"Doing things the easy way is boring. Anyway, I don't want your mum and dad figure out that I'm not just your good old uncle Gab now, do I."That got her attention, a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes. 

"Well...you are old." Faking a concerned expression, she looked at him. "Should an old man like you be sitting on a roof like this? Think of your hip." Rolling his eyes at her he smiled. 

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So, why you sitting out here? Don't know if you've noticed, but there's a party going on in there just for you." Wrinkling her nose her expression darkened.

"It's nor really for me," she stated before turning her attention back to her book, keeping a frown on her face. Raising his eyebrows, Gabriel took in the text she was reading so intently. Reading a couple of lines, he realised he recognised the text.

"You're reading the Bible?" He scoffed. Gabriel had known that Hermione had a lot of questions about him being an angel. He also knew that she wasn't the kind of girl to wait for answers she knew she wasn't going to get from him. It was something she had gotten from her mother.

The first time he had to meet Helen he had actually been pulling an elaborate prank on David. At the time David had been a right son of a bitch who had deserved to be taken down a couple of pegs. Helen may not have known that Gabriel was involved with David's sudden mental issues. However, she had her suspicions and she'd be damned if she didn't get all of the answers. Even now fifteen years later, she would bring it up making both David and Gabriel uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't I be reading the Bible? It's a Christian country and I go to church." Letting out snort he looked at her. 

"Yeah, you go to church on Christmas because your grandmother makes you. Your parents are atheist and you're eleven years old as of today. I totally don't see anything weird about this."

"Don't forget my Archangel Godfather." She said meeting his eyes as she glared at him. Nodding slightly, he had to admit that was a good point to turn back to religion. It was probably for the best that he hadn't told her about his second persona as Loki, the trickster God. Not unless he wanted her to be sitting here this time next year with a Norse mythology book.

"Well if you're done singing the gospel truth, would you like come back to your birthday party and play with your friends."

Still looking disgruntled, she sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do are you?"

"Hmmm… Nope", he let the 'p' pop as he grinned. "I don't think your mother would be too pleased if I let you sit on the roof." He studied her mortified expression and slowly concern grew in his stomach. "What's up stinker?”

"They don't like me," she said with a shrug. She said it so nonchalantly that it almost broke his heart (if he had one). Hermione said it like she hadn't had a friend in the world and never would, so she had resigned herself to being alone and was miserable about it.

"I'm sure that's not true…there just… em…" He struggled to finish the sentence. Gabriel didn't spend much time around children. Hermione was the only kid he bothered to watch grow up. He knew his brother were probably watching the Winchester kids that Michael was so hot on creating. But he had left before anything came of it. He had heard of them of course. Living in America as a "Pagan God" you had to have heard of them, but he didn't know anything personal about them.

"They made it very clear that I'm not wanted" she huffed. "Everyone but Henry and they told me that Henry too young to talk so he might be thinking the same." Seeing the bitter expression on her face caused Gabriel to scowl. So Hermione's cousins were bullying her. Hmm… Somebody ought to do something about that. Looking down at her he conjured a lollipop handing it to her, muttering his usual "don't tell your mother". Debating for a view minutes if he should tell her that by the end of this day she would understand why she was different. He quickly tossed the idea aside. He wouldn't be able to explain it very well. They weren't his division when he was in heaven and would probably leave the most crucial pieces of information out. So instead he began to scheme.

"How about you come inside and we'll play some poker… and maybe I'll take care of your cousins for you." Giving him a suspicious glare whilst sucking on the lollipop.   
"You know mum doesn't like me learning poker. She says gambling corrupts people, and how exactly are you going to "take care" of my cousins?" Holding his hands out in mock offence.

"Your lack of trust upsets me and for the record, it's a Godfather's job to corrupt his Godchild. Even an angel must obey by this rule created by the universe." He stood up pulling her with him.

Later that afternoon whilst Hermione, David, Gabriel and to everyone's surprise Grandma Maria had been playing poker a swarm of unusually upset bees had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Chasing the kids who were still playing in the garden, stinging a couple of the older ones for good measure. Hermione had given him another glare which didn't quite reach her eyes. Maybe his wicked ways were finally rubbing off on her. It seem so when she looked more than pleased at the fact that the party had to be cut short, due to the trauma (as Elain, Helen's half-sister had called it) the children had suffered. Gabriel had scoffed at her word. A little bee swarm was hardly traumatising. He recalled the swarm of locusts in Egypt being much more traumatising.

Never the less, it had worked and the guests had left at 3 p.m. Leaving David and Helen sighing with relief once they had left. Another thing about the Gangers he found amusing. None of them actually liked being in the company of their extended family, but Helen and David still felt it was important for Hermione to have contact with people her own age.  
Gabriel was helping them clear the glasses left by parents and children when he heard a distant crack followed by a hesitant, knock came from the door. He amiably felt the surge of energy that came from outside. Similar to Hermione's but not quite.

"I'll get it", David called from the hallway. "Elain probably just forgot something." But they could hear David's shock as he opened the door. "Emmm…. Can I help you?"  
A prime stern woman answered David politely:  
"Yes thank you, is this the residence of Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Emm...Yes."

"Ah good. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. May I come in? I have a business to attend to, involving around your daughter."


	4. A Magical 11th Birthday part two

Staring at the strangely dressed women, Gabriel was close to hysterics. She looked so prim and proper, yet so strange with her bottle green robes and pointy hat. In short, she was totally out of place in the suburban London home that he was fighting with himself to not laugh in her face. He had almost let his mask slip when he had looked up to see his friend's expressions.

David looked like he was trying to figure out if this was an elaborate prank (to be fair he was friends with Gabriel) or if she had escaped a mental institute. Whereas Helen who had tried pouring the women a cup of tea, and kept missing the cup. After three tries, he had taken pity on her and did it for her, handing it to the woman (Professor McGonagall, was it?) who gave him appreciative smile. He felt slightly odd being seen as the good boy, but never the less here he was being given a smile from a stern professor. If only  
Raphael could see him now. He looked over at Hermione who was enthralled in the woman's explanation.

"So you see, it would benefit your daughter greatly to attend Hogwarts this fall." The older woman smiled at them as she finished. When she was met with blank expressions, she swiftly added. "If it is what you wish of course. I merely meant to add that it would benefit Hermione with self- control that would be needed later on in life." David nodded still looking a little pale as he cleared his throat.

"So… there's a school… in the middle of nowhere? Where you teach children how to use magic?"

"More or less Mr Granger." Silence flooded the room when the older woman looked at the shocked parents to the bemused angel in the corner. When he met her eyes he was met with curiosity. She had a similar aura as Hermione. Power just seemed to be radiating from her older from, but there were clear differences whereas Hermione's power seemed wild and chaotic and this woman was as steady wave like the waves on the beach on a sunny day. McGonagall's powers where old, strong and everything had meaning but Hermione's aura spiked out in fits of power at random moments with no real aim. 

He preferred his Goddaughter's chaos. 

There was another thing that Gabriel couldn't quite figure out. Until now that was. Now that this woman was looking directly at him, he saw it. McGonagall was looking at his face. She looked at him like she knew he wasn't human but couldn't pick out what it was, but she didn't spare his wings any second glance. That's when he realised she couldn't see them. He gave Hermione a quick glance. She was still enthralled in the woman sitting in front of him. The Professor seemed to be sitting on a question, as she battled with herself. Was she worried about being polite? Gabriel grinned.

"Please Professor, I can see you want to ask me something, so just do it." Looking slightly surprised, she turned her head to look directly at him.

"If you insist. Mr…?" Gabriel's grin was now growing ear to ear. As he looked at the older woman. He was sure she wouldn't get his little pun.

"Gabriel Stelio", he said offering her his hand. Frowning a little, she took it.

"Well Mr Stelio, I was wondering how an American Wizard such as yourself would manage to become the godfather of a muggle born witch from England." The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Gabriel. Who no longer had the bemused grin on his face, instead, it was now Hermione's turn to grin as she waited to see how her good old Uncle Gab would talk his way out of this one.

"Fuck."


	5. Lies and Truths

Trotting after Helen and McGonagall (the new number one on his hit list) round Diagon Ally, Gabriel made sure he looked as innocent as possible. He had gone through the interrogation of Hell after McGonagall had apparently decided to out him. It took him hours to invent an entire back story for himself, under the watchful eye of the Professor and his friends. He had the agonising feeling that the old woman had don this to catch him off guard. She knew he wasn’t a wizard but she didn’t know what he actually was.   
Lucky for him, Gabriel had spent an unfortunate amount of time with his questionable acquaintance. Who luckily spent his human years as a wizard and was still very fond of the world he grew up in. Gabriel had managed to bluff his way through a couple of questions set to him by the old woman. However, it was Helen’s and David’s question that really got him. Mainly the betrayal that was clear to see in their eyes. Thankfully McGonagall had taken pity on him and explained the international statute of secrecy. He had been forgiven but it most certainly was not forgotten. 

So this was his punishment. He had been persuaded to stay until Hermione would leave for Hogwarts. 

“As you apparently don’t need to work” David had said as he attempted to protest. He couldn’t exactly tell them that him being are around them was a potential risk to their safety. Not unless he never wanted to see them again. It was selfish and he knew it but there was a reason he wasn’t hanging out in heaven anymore. 

The second half of his punishment was coming with Helen and Hermione to the wizarding high-street and carry all their bags; as David had an emergency appointment with one of his patients. So here he was surrounded by a bunch of witches and wizards with over excited kids yelling from God knows everywhere. Hermione clung to the three adults as her head whipped around trying to take in everything there was to see. She looked back at him and rewarded Gabriel with a warm smile. He was glad that she was happy, but the uneasy feeling he felt the weeks prior to her birthday hadn’t left and he was beginning to worry. 

Eying a couple who had given them disgusted look as he passed. Something about them but him on age causing him to step between them and his family. As there glare reached Hermione; Gabriel snapped his fingers and let the two blonds be cover in paint. Courtesy to the paintbrush and bucket that had been painting the shop next to them by magic. 

“All we need now is the wand” Professor McGonagall said reading of her list. Smiling softly at the girl who was still glancing around. Gabriel had to admit even though he was planning his revenge on the older woman, he couldn’t quite bring himself to hate her. She liked Hermione far too much for that. When they had entered the bookstore and Hermione had dashed for all of the necessary books as well as picking up some extras the woman had laughed bemused began asking the girl which book she was looking most forward to read. When Hermione had answered all of them Gabriel had laughed and ruffled her hair. 

Once they had entered Ollivander's Gabriel couldn’t quite stop himself from looking around the shop. The magic was humming in the air. 

“Professor McGonagall how nice to see you again.” A white-haired man with wide eyes came from behind the massive shelves holding a pile of long slim boxes in his arms. “With another student I see.” He said as he smiled at Hermione.

“Hello, Garrick. Yes, another student here for her wand.” The woman smiled softly patting Hermione on the shoulder. “Perhaps you can help us with that.”   
“Of course Minerva,” Ollivander said whilst taking a look at Hermione he asked: “Which is your wand hand Miss?”   
..........  
Later that evening they had bought all of Hermione’s supplies and were sitting out in the garden looking up at the stars. Hermione had gone to bed an hour ago leaving him alone with Helen. David hadn’t returned yet. 

“Why did you leave?” Helen's voice wasn’t accusing but curiously.

Sipping at his cold lemonade (Helen always laughed at the way he ate like a child) he thought about it. He didn’t like to lie to them but she couldn’t know about his true identity. It was a risk with Hermione knowing. Letting out as sighed he moaned, half-truths would have to do.

“I had… family problems back home. My brothers keep fighting after my dad left and Michael took over. He wasn’t the best head of the family so I left.” He smiled sadly. Not a complete, he guessed. 

“Do you miss them?” 

“I miss the good times when Dad was still around and my older brothers got along. But we weren’t a family. Not really. We were soldiers.” His eyes went cold as he talked. “All I ever wanted was us to be a family.”

Helen leant forward looking at him with big sympathetic eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” he smiled at her. “You, David and Hermione are all the family I need.”

She laughed gratefully. “Good. Because you’re still not off the hook you know. You better still be here in the morning. No more disappearing acts.” She warned waving a finger in the air.Holding his hands out in front of him in surrender he chuckled.

“Yes Ma’am.”


	6. Meeting the Disturbance

Holding his hand, Hermione pulled Gabriel though the overcrowded Kings Cross station. Dodging as many people as possible as they made their way through the crowd.   
“Hermione! Sweetheart, wait for us!” Helen’s voice came from why behind them. She sounded out of breath as she finally caught up with her daughter and best friend.   
“Did you see where your dad went?” The three of them looked around for their missing member. Gabriel using his sharp angel eyes to cut through the crowd spotting David talking to a strange looking women with a chubby boy with big ears. He looked around Hermione’s age. 

“Found him!” He called out grabbing Helen. Leading them to David. 

“There you are.” He called out in relief as he spotted his wife and daughter. Quickly pulling them closer as to introduce them to his odd companions. “This is Mrs Longbottom and her grandson Neville. He’s a first year, like Hermione.” It cost Gabriel a lot of effort not to start laughing. Longbottom? What kind of name was that? 

Apparently his amusement was clearly written on his face as three elbows collided with his side. Letting out a huff of air, he gave his friends a glare. David replicated the stare and proceeded to introduce them further: “This is my wife Helen, my daughter Hermione. Her godfather and apparent wizard Gabriel Stelio.” 

The old woman turned to look at Gabriel, eyebrows raised. ‘She actually looks like a witch’ he thought. The woman looked old and wrinkly with a look to kill and … was that a wart he could detect. However, he had to also take notice that she held herself with an aristocratic aura. He noticed once more that neither Mrs Longbottom or Neville for that matter looked anywhere but his face. 

“I can’t say I ever meet a Stelio before.” She said offering her hand to him. He took it bemused. Did she actually expect him to kiss it?

“I would be surprised if you had Ma’am.”

That had gained him a shocked stare.

“American? Well, I can’t say we have many of those in our community. Yet Stelio such an unusual name. It's Latin, isn't it? Meaning something along the line of Dodger or Trickster.” 

Tensing slightly he nodded. Hermione shot him a look and he noticed how Helen struggled not to laugh. Great, that’s the last thing he needed, her laughing at the fact that he was exactly what it said on the tin. 

“Very well, I’m assuming you would like to know how to get onto the plat from?” Mrs Longbottom asked with a warm smile. Helen looked relief as at the implied offer.

“Yes thank you.” They followed her through the crowd in between the barrier of the platforms of 9 and 10. 

“You run through the barrier and come out the other side” she informed them with a smile. When she was met with sceptical stares she nudged her grandson. “Neville and I will show you, won't we Neville?” The boy who had stayed silent until now fidgeted a little before nodding. Grabbing hold of the trolley her grandson had been pushing the old woman and the boy ran up the wall but before they crashed the two vanished into thin air. 

“Well then… Shall we?” Gabriel gestured. To the partition. Hermione and Helen went through first quickly followed by David and Gabriel who ware left behind with Hermione’s bags.

As soon as Gabriel had hit the barrier he felt the magic flow through him. It was an interesting feeling. Gabriel had only had contact with demonic witches when he was still working with his brothers. So he was familiar with the destructive feel of black magic. This magic, however, was pure. As pure has his father had meant it to be. Yet what still disturbed him was that it still didn’t feel anything like Hermione’s magic. Her magic was pure, but there was an odd resilience that he could feel even now. Something that was unique to her. 

And then it was over and they were in the bustling and humming off the wizarding community once more. Surrounded by children and parents saying tearful goodbyes. Hermione and Helen stood next to the Longbottom’s waiting for the two men to come through. When they re-joined their family they proceeded to place the trunks on the train helping Neville with his, who smiled thankfully. Hermione had hoped off too quickly say goodbye to her parents when Gabriel felt it.

The aching foreboding feeling that filled the pit of his stomach. When he turned round to look for the cause his heart stopped. A boy with messy black hair and round glasses walked passed him. He was warning oversized second-hand clothes and on the boy's forehead, there was lightning-shaped scar. Two redheads where helping him place his trunk on the train when one of them let out a shocked breath.

“You’re Harry Potter.”

There was something about this boy and Gabriel was sure he didn’t like it. Innocents may have radiated from him but there was an undertone of darkness and greatness he wasn’t sure he could trust, and this unsettled him more than anything.


	7. Worry isn’t just a Parent’s Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing the age difference between the characters. This is the current ages.  
> Hermione= 11, Sam= 12, Dean=16

Hermione:

Nevil was nice if a bit awkward, but Hermione didn't judge. She wasn't exactly a socialite either. They sat in silence for a while, before he began to bumble asking her what she was looking forward to the most.

"Magical History sounds fun. But so does transfiguration." She shrugged happily. "You?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment. Shrugging he mumbled: "I don't really know." They continued their light conversation before the subject of family came up. This had peeked her interest wondering what a wizarding family was like.

"So is your whole family magical? Or only you and your grandmother?" Neville blushed slightly.

"No my whole families are witches or wizards. How about you all muggles?" Hermione stopped for a second, trying to remember what Professor McGonagall had said that word.  
"Muggle is a term used for non-magical people such as your parents."

"Yeah well all my blood relatives are, but my Uncle Gabriel is a wizard." She struggled to contain her laugh. That little ''confession'' given to her parents was probably one of the most entertaining things she had ever seen. Her normally cool calm and collected Uncle had become a bumbling mess of half-baked stories and explanations. When being asked about his wizarding passed he looked so lost and horrified that she had almost laughed at his expression. Serves him right for lying, and forcing her to do so as well for that matter. Hermione just couldn't understand why he hid his angelic past. Granted they may think he was crazy but considering that they had just found out that their only daughter was a witch. How far was the stretch that their best friend was, in fact, the archangel Gabriel himself? She had asked him about it after McGonagall had left and her parents tried to get their heads around the revelation.

"Don't worry your little head about it." He had ruffled her hair and conjured a lollipop handing it to her. "I might tell you when you're older. Now go to bed. It's late." He had gotten up from his chair not looking at her when had left the room. But she still saw the sad expression on his face.

"How come you didn't know that your uncle was a wizard?" Nevil looked genuinely interested.

"His family are wizards from America. He meet my mum and dad when they were at university. He never told them." She shrugged again. "I sort of knew that something was different about him." She smiled at the boy opposite her. He smiled back before he started rummaging around for something.

"You lose something?" she asked after he had stud up look at where he was sitting.

"My toad Trevor. He's gone!"

...........

Gabriel:

"You are not leaving today!" A teary-eyed Helen ordered as they waved goodbye to Hermione. David looked so lost, as he sees his little girl got on the train.  
"Yeah mate you're staying at least another two days." Demanded to look at his quietly sobbing wife. "We need someone to cheer us up." Sighing Gabriel placed his trademark grin on his face.

"What else do I have a life for?" Helen let out a weak laugh.

"Good answer." Gabriel grabbed Helen's other arm and they walked back through the barrier. Just as he was hit by their pure magic again. Gabriel had begun to plan his next step. Whoever that boy getting on the train was. He had the bad feeling that Hermione was going to walking right in something he couldn't prevent, and that scared him. It didn't matter how hard he tried to appear heartless when he was Loki. Gabriel loved the Grangers. They were his family and seeing the closest thing he had to a nice was walking straight into the world he hardly knew, was enough from him to take an interest in his old family again. He only hoped it wouldn't do more harm than good.


	8. The Questionable Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that the big changes are coming from prisoner of askaban onwards.

Hermione:

“Jiminy Cricket you’re Harry Potter!” As soon as she said it, she had regretted her words. Mentally hearing Gabriel mocking her for her word choice. Not to mention the exasperated look the other boy had given her when she had practically screamed his name but just as usual instead of shutting up, Hermione had just kept going. “I’m Hermione Granger” she introduced herself, turning to the redhead who was also sitting in the compartment. “And you are?”

“Oh my God stop talking Hermione! You sound so stuck up! What are you doing!” she thought as she cringed inwardly as she attempted a smile. The boy seemed unimpressed. With his mouth full of food he grumbled.

“Ron Weasley.”

Now it was her turned to look at him with a lack of respect. She knew she sounded stuck up, but wasn’t it a little clear that she was nervous. Well, apparently not as the boy looked at her with a little hostility. With yet another attempt at seeming more forthcoming, she coughed out, “Pleasure.”

He nodded slightly and turned back to Harry. Succeeding in completely embarrassing herself she jumped up from her seat and went to walk out. However, her subconscious seemed to think it wasn’t nearly enough embarrassment for she stopped and added: “You should change into your school robes I suspect we’ll be arriving soon.”

Sprinting out of the compartment before she could make anything worse she went back to her task of finding Neville’s toad. Just as she did so the dark looming image of a castle in the distance caught her eye.

............

Gabriel:

Sitting in the middle of the crossroads with a bag of sugar-quills he had bought when they were in Diagon Alley, Gabriel had made sure that both David and Helen wouldn’t notice his absence, leaving a sleeping copy of himself on the bed, he was less than impressed that he was once again forced to converse with the demon. But he had to admit, he was resourceful and if he needed information this is the first place he would come. Unfortunately, that meant he actually had to run the risk of being on his brothers' radar. But needs must.

“I am aware that we have a deal concerning the exchange of information, but this is becoming ridicules!” the irritated male voice came from behind him. The man had a strong British accent; however, unlike the Grangers, his accent put Gabriel on edge. Coming to his feet he faced the crossroad demon with a grim expression.  
“Trust me, Crowley, I would much rather be speaking to anyone else right now, but this is important to me.”

The irritated king of the crossroads sighed, looking at the desperate Archangel. “What could possibly be this important that you would risk your brothers finding you? Finally leaving up to that Angel’s arrogance you are meant to have.”

Gabriel rewarded that comment with a glare. He hadn’t told Crowley about Hermione and he was still wringing with the idea. He hadn't had the chance to properly consider the risks and he didn't want his little family put in unnecessary danger. Even though he knew the demon would never cross him and betray him to his brothers (being an Archangel as well as Loki god of mischief had its perks) yet you could never be sure that they were alone.

“I need information on the wizarding world again.”

Looking more intrigued than before Crowley tilted his head to the side. “May I ask about the sudden interest in my former Home?” a slightly threatening tone in his usually composed voice.

Gabriel growled at the demon letting his usually hidden wings flare up behind him. Taking a step back Crowley stared at the angel in horror. “None of your damn business.”  
“Understood.” He stuttered slightly, but within the same breath, he huffed. “Honestly you and your theatrics.” Straitening his suit jacket Crowley gestured for Gabriel to follow him.  
Reappearing at a bar Gabriel steered them towards a booth in the corner. Sitting in the far right corner, he looked expectantly at the demon who had followed him.

“So what is it you want to know?”

“What do you know about a boy named Harry Potter?”

Crowley looked taken aback for a moment when he considered the angel in front of him. He seemed to be studying a spot over Gabriel’s head, whilst he was weighing his best posable answer.

“I know you left a while back but I would have thought someone in your high position would have known about Mr Potter. I mean even Azazel is aware of the boy.”

Raising an eyebrow Gabriel leaned forward. “Why would he be aware concerned about the boy? He isn’t one of his is he?”

Crowley shook his head, his face betraying his internal argument in himself. In all the centuries Gabriel has known Crowley, he has never seemed so unsure about giving him information before. What could one boy do that even rendered the King of the Crossroads speechless?

“We’ve been told to stay away from the wizarding world, for now at least” Crowley confessed, waving his hand and conjuring a glass of red wine each. “You know what Azazel is planning. He doesn’t want to get involved in upcoming wizard wars that would only get in his way. Besides, it’s not like any wizard or witch would ever make a deal. The history between us and them is a little uncomfortable to say the list. Most wouldn’t risk it.”

“You don’t stay away though do you?” Gabriel added scrutinising the demon through narrowed eyes. Crowley smirked at the angel once again.  
“Of course not! I don’t like being told what to do. You of all people should know that Loki.”

Pressing his lips together Gabriel nodded. He could tell there was something else in his eyes though. It looked like concern. It was strange seeing that particular emotion in any demons eyes. But it was especially so, in the eyes of a ruthless demon like Crowley.

“There’s more to it than that. Why do you visit when you know you could be punished for it? You’re ambitious, not suicidal.”

Letting out a breath Crowley took a long sip of his drink before he answered: “I have the benefit of knowing that world. I grew up in it in my human years. If I had a heart I would have a soft spot for it.”

Nodding again Gabriel downed his drink, smiling a little as he tasted the overly sweet wine. Funny how people pick up on preferences if you’re around them long enough. He had gotten too comfortable. Clearing his through Crowley continued once again.

“My turn my feathery friend. What is your sudden interest in the wizarding world? And please don’t patronise me by saying it’s a personal interest.” Gabriel scowled at him. Crowley noticed his apprehension and healed his hand up in defence. “Come on now Gabriel we both know this won’t go any further than this.”

“I’m not worried that you would tell anyone. But I would be a pretty bad trickster God if I trusted every charming demon who buys me a drink, wouldn't I?”

Crowley seemed to be weighing his next words carefully. He didn’t like, not knowing something and having something over the Archangel who practically summoned him at every whim was getting on his nerves. “I will cut you a deal”, he offered. “You tell me your interest in the wizarding world, stop summoning me for trivial things and I will not encroach on your territory. Whatever that may be and I will stop any other demon from doing the same. Sound fair?”

Considering his words for a minute Gabriel went over his options. On the one hand, he would be giving away his secret to a demon, on the other hand, he was offering to keep it hidden from others. Potentially he would be added protection. With a sigh, Gabriel pulled out a picture he had stowed away in a wallet that was barely used. What would a trickster need money for? He placed the photo on the table between them.

It was a picture of six-year-old Hermione, sitting on Gabriel’s shoulders. Surrounded by the Snowy Mountains in Scotland. Her mother mid-throw of a snowball to his face was laughing at them. Hermione was smiling at the camera her father was holding, waving.

Crowley furred his brow. Looking at the photo to Gabriel and back again.


	9. Troll

Hermione:

She was miserable.

Yeah, she was sure she was top of every class and most Professors seemed to, like her just like they did at home. Unfortunately, the students (just like back home) did not like her. So Hermione, just like always, found herself alone. She had hoped that being surrounded by people like her would bring some friends with it, but it seemed she was just as much an outsider here as she was back at home. Admittedly she probably didn’t help her case when she corrected her classmates. But she didn’t do it to be mean. She just got nervous and that’s exactly what happened today.

Ron had been getting increasingly angry about the fact his levitation spell wasn’t working and his hectic flicking of his wand was making Hermione fear for her eyes. She had stopped him to show him where he was going wrong, only to be pointed out by Professor Flitwick, which of course resulted in her unintentionally showing the others up. Hermione felt guilty so after Charms, she planned on apologising to Ron who had stormed off with Harry and the other Gryffindor boys. But when she got close enough to call out his name she was also close enough to hear their conversation.

“It’s Levi-osa, not Levios-a. She’s a nightmare honestly no wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”

Hermione’s breath caught and her eyes began to well up when the others laughed. She pulled her books closer to her chest as she stormed past the group of boys. Ramming into Ron as she passed. The last thing she heard was Harry voice chastising Ron before she ran into the main building.

When Hermione reached the girl's toilets she rushed into a cubical and locked the door behind her. Ignoring the other girls who had looked at her with big eyes as she rushed past them. Over the last couple of months, the other students had only seen confident Hermione. This was the first time that she had let her mask slip in front of people. Hermione sat on the toilet seat, drawing her knees to her chest and, laying her face raised knees, she started crying.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione just wanted to go home.

............

Gabriel:

Jolting upright Gabriel let out a gasp.

“Loki?” Kali yawned looking up at him. “What is it?” A quick mental scan of the flat told him there was no one there but them. But he could have sworn that he had heard somebody sobbing. Looking confused he meet Kali’s dark eyes.

“Nothing I thought I heard something.” He gave a quick grin before he swung his legs out of the bed. “I’m just going to…” Before he could finish his sentence, Kali let out a huff.  
“Don’t you dare! You are not leaving again!” She growled warningly. Her arms already starting to smoke. Trying not to laugh at her threat. Kali may be a goddess, but he so was he (technically).

“Come on baby. It will only take a second.” He whispered nuzzling her neck smirking. “I’ll be right back.” Letting out an irritated sigh Kali nodded.

“This is the last time!” she said threateningly with a finger poking in his chest. “I mean it Loki. I’m sick of this.” He let out a laugh and kissed her on top of her head.

“Be right back.”

“Hm… You better be.”

...............

Hermione:

She had ignored Parvati who had asked her if she was okay. That had been about an hour ago and she had cried her eyes out by then. By now she was sure that she had missed the feast. Not that she cared, she didn’t feel particularly hungry anyway. Ron had made sure of that.

“Ah… This is pointless” she told her herself. “Just because some boy thinks you’re annoying you’re sitting in here, crying your eyes out. Come on Granger, where’s your pride?!” Drying her eyes, Hermione fixed her uniform and left the cubical.

Her heart immediately stopped. A pair of massive grey feet was the first thing she saw. Letting her eyes travel upward her she felt the panic rise in her stomach. Right in front of her stood a ten-foot snarling mountain troll.

Feeling the blood rush from her face Hermione took several steps back only to feel the wooden post of one of the stalls sticks into her back. “Damn!” She tough as panic started to rise in the pit of her stomach. Looking at the snarling face again Hermione turned back into one of the stalls slamming it shut behind her. The troll let out a roar before swinging the club in the wooden stalls. Hermione let herself collapse on the ground just in time. Before the club crashed into the wall next to her.

Screaming as pieces of wood came raining down on her, she heard the door to the bathroom was swung open and two pairs of feet came rushing in.

“Hermione move!” That was Harry’s voice. Relief washed over her as she freed herself from her splintery wood. That was short-lived when the second swing came and she barely got out of the way of the club once again. A sharp pain shot through her arm and when she looked down she saw blood.

“Hey, pea brain!” Shocked Hermione turned to see Ron standing at Harry’s side throwing pieces of wood at the beast in front of her. One of the lobs of wood hit him straight on the side of its head. Using the short distraction Hermione dashed underneath one of the sinks. Narrowly missing another swing which destroyed her hiding spot Hermione let out another shriek.

“Help!” she yelled, desperately ducking underneath the porcelain. She wanted to help but she didn’t know how. Her wand was missing and she felt herself shaking so much she couldn’t think. And then…

“Gabriel!”

...........

Gabriel:

Gabriel was standing on a mountain opposite a grand castle in the Scottish countryside. A lake with black water separated them and to his left, he saw a forest which was humming with magic. He didn’t know why he thought coming here would clear up the little situation in his head. But he had the feeling that this is where the sobbing had come from.

“Gabriel!”

Now he was sure he had heard something and he knew exactly who it was. 

Hermione.

He immediately sprang to life. But when he attempted to jump into whatever situation Hermione had gotten herself into, he felt an unusual force stopping him from entering the castle grounds. If he hadn’t been so worried about Hermione he would have found this oddly amusing and would be trying different ways to get in. But right now his mind was strictly on the panic in his Goddaughter’s voice.

“You’re not going to get in there like that.” A voice came from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he recognised the voice. It wasn’t a smooth British accent like Crowley’s but it was croaky as if he had swallowed a bag full of sand.

“What are you doing outside of Heaven Joshua?” he snarled, turning to face his brother. “Aren’t you supposed to be tending to the greenhouse up top?” The older looking man with dark skin didn’t seem fazed by the Archangel’s glare. Even with his wings dangerously flaring up behind him. Instead, he smiled slightly unimpressed and gestured to the castle.

“I see you found Hogwarts.”

Crossing his arms Gabriel looked at him. Hermione’s voice still ghosting around in his head. Worry and panic were running riot in his head. On the one hand, Hermione was clearly in trouble and he couldn’t help. On the other hand, one of his brothers had found him and could see straight through his disguise. How long had they known?

“Don’t worry; I’m the only one that knows. Well except for your demon friend.” Joshua shrugged still keeping his passive expression. “I’m not planning on telling anyone.”  
Looking at him critically Gabriel nodded. “Why can’t I get in?”

“Hogwarts is protected by many spells and sigils. Some of them angel repellent. The only way you’re getting in there is if you’re invited.” Letting out an angry huff he looked at the castle, eyes full of anxiety.

“She will be fine.”

Gabriel tensed again. “What do you know and how do you know it?” He growled at the other angel.

Joshua shrugged “Father gave me a message for you.” This caught the Archangel’s interest. It had been so long since his father had spoken to anyone but Joshua.

“He told me to tell you that you are lucky. Most angels don’t get to choose their charge. Michel wished to be her guardian, but you beat him to it.” Seeing his frightened expression Joshua quickly answered. “Michael isn’t aware of your new life. He believes another lesser angel is charged with her safety. Father also told me that you can’t stop this from happening. Hermione is meant for greatness. However, the chips may fall she is important. You can’t protect her from everything. She is about to make friends with Harry Potter. That is where she is meant to be… for now at least.”

Gabriel looked at him with suspicion. “What do you mean for now?”

Joshua let out a sigh and shrugged: “I don’t know. He didn’t enlighten me to her future.” He made an attempt to leave but before he did Joshua turned back to him.   
“Enter her dreams. Let her know you were coming to her aid and perhaps give that headmaster of hers a visit as well. You’d be surprised how much power dreams can have."


	10. Dreaming of Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is being reuploaded because I messed up and I uploaded a chapter twice and now I'm fixing the order.

Hermione:

After the scolding she had received from Professor McGonagall, Hermione and the boys left to go to for the Gryffindor dorm. When they reached the point where the boys would have to go to their room, Hermione gave them a sheepish grin.

“Night” she whispered before turning on her heel to run up the stairs. Making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, so not to wake the others she dived into her bead hiding amongst her covers. Hermione was pretty sure she had just made to friends today. Maybe being attacked by a troll isn’t all that bad. For the first time since she got to Hogwarts, she actually felt happy. So when her head hit her pillow she drifted off into a deep sleep.

With a gasp, Hermione woke up in a dark room, or at least she thought it was a room. Groaning she slowly sat up. Her head hurt and she felt even worse when she moved to get more comfortable.

“Hey, there stinker.”

Hermione spun around (bad idea) to see her godfather standing over her with a soft apologetic smile. His eyes were cast down as if he felt guilty. Hermione was sure of it when she saw his three pairs of golden wings drooping slightly behind him.

“Am I dreaming? Or have you decided to annoy me in school as well as back home?” He smiled a little at her response. She could have sworn he looked relieved.

“Are you ok? You’re not hurt?”

She shook her head and gave him a brilliant smile. “No, but I think I actually made friends today. Harry and Ron came to help me.” Gabriel had flinched at Harry’s name but if Hermione had noticed she pretended not to when she started to tell him all about the boys’ bravery. He listened to her excited explanations as he sat down next to her on the cold floor. She talked none stop for about ten minutes before she stopped and look up at him confused.

“I called for you,” she said looking at him. “You didn’t come.”

Sighing Gabriel nodded, looking ashamed.

“I tried to. But apparently, this school is angle proof.” He said gesturing around himself, frustration clear to read on his face.

“How’s it possible to angel proof a whole castle?” she was genuinely interested in the idea. He had never said that was a possibility. It was an interesting concept.   
He looked at her with a raised eyebrows.

“No, no. Don’t even think about it. Knowing you, you’ll get in trouble and no one will be able to find you and if I tell you neither will I.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache. She nodded trying to hide her new found interest.

“I’m glad you’re ok though. I‘m sorry I can’t stay long,” he said standing up with a quick kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll have to go sort out this no-fly zone with your headmaster.”

Hermione looked at him shocked. “You’re going to tell Professor Dumbledore?”

“Of course not! Are you mad?!” His eyes flashing mischievously. “I’m just going to persuade him that inviting your good old Uncle Gabriel in the next time something goes wrong will be in his best interest,” he said with a smirk and with that he vanished, leaving Hermione to fall into peaceful dreams.

...................

Dumbledore:

“Fascinating”, Dumbledore exclaimed as he stood in the dark room. “My mind hasn’t been infiltrated in a while.”

He turned to see a man standing in front of him. He was shorter than him but stockier and even though he looked younger his golden eyes betrayed him. The professor could barely hide his amusement when the man glared up at him.

“I compliment you on your magical skills.”

The shorter man quirked an eyebrow. “So you are aware that I’m in your mind?”

“Very much so. You must be the interesting gentlemen Minerva met at the Granger residence. What can I do for you Mr Stelio?” The wizard extended his hand towards him, but Gabriel ignored him.

“Well, this isn’t going as planned… But I’ll give you props for actually delivering on the most powerful wizard stick. Crowley really didn’t hold back.” Now it was Dumbledore’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Oh, I believe you would. You see, I did my own digging and an old friend of yours is very helpful. If you know the magic words that are.”

“Oh, and what would those words be?”

Gabriel smirked dangerously “Deathly Hallows.”

Dumbledore straightened up in surprise. Not many wizards knew about the Hallows and those who did consider them a fairy-tale. But this man or whatever he was looked at him with such sincerity that Dumber knew he wasn’t lying.

“Now listen up because I’m not going to say it again. I’m for once not interested in causing trouble. But unless you want your dreams to become my personal playground, I would suggest you send for me the next time my girl gets into any sort of trouble.” Dumbledore cocked his head at the man.

“Surely if you are this powerful you must be able to enter the school grounds.”

Limitations interesting, Dumbledore thought to himself.

“Sadly not, something is preventing me from entering. But I and more importantly your mind would appreciate it if you could send for me the next time something remotely suspicious happens at this school. Understood?”

Dumbledore was slightly amused by the man in front of him. He posed a puzzle he had never come across before. A puzzle closely connected to a brilliant young Gryffindor. Perhaps allowing him entrance would be beneficial.

“As you wish. Mr Stelio.”

“You can call me Gabriel” he responded. The permission to call him by his name sounded more like a threat to the old Professors ears, but he was surprised when the man had vanished into thin air right in front of him. A faint fluttering sound lingering in his ears.

“Fascinating.”


	11. Poor David

By the time Christmas had come around, Gabriel had become restless. He had been sent no word from Dumbledore which should have been a good thing, but Gabriel couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was a rare occasion when Joshua comes to earth and even rarer occasion when he comes with a message and something about the fact that Hermione was running around with Potter put him even further on edge. 

“Will you stop that”, David grumbled with a similar expression on his face as his friend. The Gangers had been informed about the troll incident the day after and ever since David had been trying to convince his daughter to come back home. But Hermione, being Helen’s daughter, stubbornly refused. Once Hermione makes her mind up nothing short but an act of God could change it. She was even less likely to leave now that she had friends.

Gabriel was split, on the one hand, Hermione had friends her own age which she seemed fond of and on the other hand, she was put in danger to gain their friendship in the first place. Hermione never told him why she was in the bathroom crying anyway. 

“Hmm… I may have to look into that” he thought to himself. Looking over to the waiting parents he smiled. Helen looked like all her Christmases’ and birthdays had come at once, as she bounced on her heels, looking over the crowd to see if the train had arrived yet. Once she spotted the smoke cloud building in the distance, she let out an excited squeak rushing over to the edge of the platform so that she could reach her daughter first. Giving each other amused looks David and Gabriel fought their way towards her. Parents and younger siblings let out excited whispers when the train approached the station.

“Do you think she’ll introduce us to some of her friends?” Helen began to babble. “Or will they not have come home. In her last letter, Hermione said Harry doesn’t really have a ho… OH! There she is!” And like that the tall brunette had disappeared from in-between, rushing off to embrace her daughter who was struggling with her trunk. Rolling his eyes David gestured to the two with a bright smile.

“Come on let's save her before she gets strangled with motherly love.” 

“That’s love? She looks like a bear mewling its prey. You really sure you want to get in-between that?”

David smirked a little at his friend before he too took off to embrace his daughter. Gabriel only a couple of steps behind him. Hermione gave them a brilliant smile before squeezing them both a little.

“Uncle Gab you came!” 

“Of course,” he said loud enough for her parents to hear. “You’re mothers death threats are hard to ignore. Aww!” Rubbing his shoulder Gabriel gave her a wounded expression.   
“Funny Bum.” She grinned back. She looked back at her daughter and smiled. “How are you, sweetheart?” Giving her mother a brilliant smile Hermione started telling them all about her first months at Hogwarts. 

Listening to her story Gabriel noticed that she left out thing specifics such as her roommates and or yet again why she was in that bathroom in the first place anyway.   
Gabriel watched her intently. He wasn’t her father and he sure as hell wasn’t her mother, but he could tell when she was lying better than they could. He was the one who taught her how to lie in the first place. So now when he analysed her every move he couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed the slight twitches of her left hand. 

When they reached the Granger household he helped get her truck from the back of the care whilst David wen to get some pizzas from the local takeaway. Hermione smiled as her mother hugged her, placing the glasses on the table. Looking over her mother’s shoulder she smiled even brighter.

“You got the tree! But you didn’t decorate it?” Helen smiled softly ruffling her daughter’s hair. 

“Of course we haven’t. We’ve been waiting for you.” Gabriel came back from Hermione’s room depositing the trunk and smirked. 

“Translation we were too lazy to decorate the tree ourselves. OW! What is it assault you’re best friend day!” Gabriel muttered rubbing the back of his head glaring at Helen once more. Who had given him a sturdy slap on the back of the head with an overly sweet smile. 

“I’ll have none of that. Go make yourself useful and get some knives and forks from the kitchen.” 

“And pray tell what is stinker over there going to do,” he said gesturing to Hermione who had sat down on the floor pulling out Christmas decorations. She had turned around and pulled her tongue at him, smirking a little.

“Who eats pizza with a fork anyway?”

“Just do it, Gabe.”

Holding his hands up in surrender he hurried to the kitchen to grab the cutlery. Watching his family from his spot with a slight smile. This will be his fifth Christmas with them and he had found himself getting more and more comfortable with being a part of their little family. Gabriel was still quite surprised, that his brothers or any other undesirable acquaintances hadn’t ruined this for him. When he placed the last knife on the table David came bursting in with four pizza boxes balanced on his arm. 

“Anybody going to give me a hand?”

“No, we like watching you struggle” Gabriel answered with a laugh, not attempting to give his friend any sort of help.

Looking at the angel David grumbled under his breath something that sounded a lot like "prick". Turning to his wife and daughter instead. “Anyone?”

“You heard Gabe, figure it out your self.” Three pairs of amused eyes watched as he struggled with the door as he tried to keep the boxes balanced. To their surprise, he actually managed to close the door behind him as well as lock it. 

“Ha-ha!” He cheered as he took one step towards the table only to trip over his own feet almost dropping the pizza's if it wasn’t for Gabriel’s quick reflexes.


	12. You Decorate The Tree With Tinsel Made of Lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta QueenVulca.

After a little pizza party, the four of them went on to decorate the tree. Helen and David pulled out decorations to hand Hermione and him, to place on the tree. They did this in a comfortable silence for a while until David clearly had enough and just couldn’t keep his curiosity in any longer.

“So, Hermione what really happened with that Troll? Your professor didn’t exactly elaborate.” Hermione who had been placing a red bauble on the tree froze. A slight twitch in her left hand caught Gabriel’s eye. 

“Oh, you know… I wasn’t really feeling well so I just quickly went to the bathroom before I went to bed. I must have missed the announcement and well Harry and Ron came to look for me.” Gabriel threaded the tinsel through the branches, past her and to the end of the previous piece, all whilst watching his Goddaughters face. 

“And how long have you been friends with Harry and Ron?” Helen asked her eyes carefully looking over her daughter as well. 

“Oh well, we’re in the same house in school so… We saw each other around. We talked a bit I guess.” Another twitch of the left hand. “The whole troll situation just got us closer.” She passed him the piece of tinsel again. Not meeting her godfathers gaze as she picked up a snowflake to hang on the tree. 

“How did the troll get into the school anyway?” David asked a little angrier than before. 

Hermione looked up. “I have no idea.” Another slight twitch not as strong as the last two, Gabriel noticed. So not a complete lie then. However, he couldn’t resist to call her out on her little lies. So when he handed her the piece of tinsel once again he leant forward and whispered into her ears: “Liar, liar pants on fire.”

That had earned him a glare that surely would have killed him if he was human. She passed him the tinsel picking up the angel that was meant to go on to of the tree. Holding it up next to her Uncle Gabriel’s face. Closing one eye as if she were concentrating.

“Mum, don’t you think this angel looks a little like Uncle Gabe?”

“Don’t be silly Hermione the only thing angelic about your Uncle is his name. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was Rosemary’s baby come back to haunt us.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn’t help but feel a little pride when he mouthed the words: “Well played Granger. Well played.” She smirked slightly when her father took the angel from her a placed it on the crown. 

“There we go. Now, all we need is the presents.”


	13. Useful Gifts

Christmas day was its usual chaos. The three Grangers and Gabriel made their way to Helen’s mothers for the morning, dropping off gifts, narrowly avoiding a long overdue conversation with Maria who, in return, passed over some gifts from Helen's half-siblings. 

“I swear that woman would rather have had you have son-in-law” David grumbled as he stared at his wife and daughter who were being gushed over by his in-laws. Surprisingly, being invited to attend a prestigious boarding school for the gifted made her aunts and uncle very fond of the young girl.

Gabriel snorted. “Of course she would.” He gestured to himself with a grin. “Who wouldn’t want all this instead of all whatever you are?” 

“Oh! So what? A beer belly and an unhealthy addiction to sweets; compared to the successful dentist, who owns a bike?” They looked at each other for a moment, before they started laughing. 

“What are you two laughing at?” Helen asked as she slipped into the passenger seat. 

“Nothing” both men sad chuckling to themselves. Hermione who had climbed in the back threw a package at Gabriel with a smile. He smiled when he saw that it was a present for him. 

“Well then off to your Granddad’s then.” David huffed has he pulled out of the drive. If there was one person he hated more than his mother-in-law it was his own father.   
Gabriel had never met the Granger patriarch, due to the fact that David and he had a more than the rocky relationship which resulted in them not speaking. This was probably why Gabriel took pity on him after his little pranks (well that and Helen). Once in the door, the two Granger men simply nodded at one another. There was a tense atmosphere until the older man switched his attention to Hermione. 

“Hey, there kiddo. Why don’t you go and speak with your cousins? The adults have to talk.” Giving her mother a look, Helen simply nodded stiffly and Hermione made her way over to the other kids. Gabriel felt slightly at a loss at what he was meant to do when. Mr Granger looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“And who are you?” his tone was unfriendly and the way he looked at him suggested he wasn’t prepared to entertain non-family guests. 

“Galvin this is our friend and Hermione’s Godfather.” Gabriel’s mouth twitched when he heard Helens cooled tone. This was going to be good. Galvin just nodded and then led them in the direction of the kitchen. When the three of them made an effort to follow him, Gabriel was stopped by David. 

“Do you mind if you wait out here? I think this is going to be a long overdue conversation.” Slightly disappointed that he couldn’t see the smackdown Helen was planning for her father-in-law, Gabriel nodded. 

Slumping on a chair next to Hermione, who seemed to escape her cousins as soon as her parents were out of sight.

“They’re going to argue aren’t they?” She asked fidgeting with the bow on a present she held in her hands.

“Knowing your, Mom probably.”

“Want to bet that she’ll slap him?” 

“I was going for a full fist to the face.” They smirked at each other when the heard the first signs of David and his father arguing. Gabriel watched David’s brothers from the corner of his eye. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of them. Wondering by the kitchen door, waiting to hear what its inhabitants had to say. They reminded him a lot of his brothers, following Daddy’s orders without thinking, even though Daddy wasn’t always there. He could understand that. Gabriel was doing the exact same thing, well more or less.   
He turned his attention back to Hermione. “So, you going to tell me why you ware really in that bathroom on Halloween?”

She pursed her lips and let out a huff. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I do.” 

“You learn quick kid” he smirked.

“Promise you won’t tell Dad. He’ll only use it to convince Mum I shouldn’t go back.” 

He met her pleading eyes. Gabriel really had to toughen up as he felt himself give in to her pleas once more. She really had the archangel rap around her little finger. He nodded and gestured her to continue.

“I was hiding from Harry and Ron. Well more Ron than Harry.” Gabriel frowned when he looked at her.

“Why? I thought they ware your friends now.” 

“Yeah, they are now but… before … well, Ron was sort of a bully.” She whispered the last part so that even with his angelic hearing he had to strain to understand her. He felt immediate hatred rise up within for the boy when she started to explain the situation. It only grew when he noticed that she was trying to make up excuses for the two boys behaviour. By the time she was finished, Gabriel was seething with anger. He already had multiple plans brewing in his mind. 

As he was wondering if he could somehow smuggle a hellhound past Crowley and unleash it in the boys’ dormitories (not all too far farfetched as a troll managed to wander in). Or maybe he should make use of his name and turn this Weasley boy into a Weasel. 

“Stop it!” Hermione hissed at him. “You’re not pranking my friends. I forgave them and that is all I have to say on the matter.” 

Gabriel crossed his arm in front of his chest, with a childish huff. “Fine! Can I at least mess with their dreams?”

“No.” Her ton was final and so was her expression.

“You’re no fun.” 

“It’s been said.” Hermione looked at the gift in her hands again; when she finally sighed and passed it to him. 

“This is for you. So Mum and Dad don’t get suspicious.” She shrugged as he took the gift from her. It was long, thin rectangular box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Amused he undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful craved wand, with runes carved into the hilt. When he looked at them closely he could read the inscription in ancient Greek. “This is, for the best Godfather the Archangel Gabriel. P.s Don’t get a big head.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk as he lifted it up to eye level.

“Aww. Me? Big headed? Never!”


End file.
